Piercing Blue Eyes Brucas style
by xlittleminxx
Summary: New Brucas oneshot based on Naley version! R&R!


**A/N: So when I wrote this story I wrote it as a Naley three parter. Because frankly I was turning into a HUGE Naley writer…never writing anything else. Then…weeks after I posted it at Naley…I had one of my local OTH fan friends read it and she told me that if I edited it a little bit I could make it with any couple concerning the Scott brothers. So after a little editing I made it a Pathan, Brathan, Brucas, Leyton and Laley…all of those out of one Naley! So if you have read it before in another section…please take time to reply again. I mean I know it's mostly the same story…but it's a different couple…different section! This is my first Pathan/Brucas/Leyton seeing as I write mostly Naley/Laley/Brathan. So go easy on me! If I've made any mistakes with the editing then I'm really sorry…that happens when you try to write it in different characters! Hehe! I'm keeping the original title…just cause it so fits with the story…hehe! Enjoy everyone!**

**Piercing Blue Eyes**

Who could believe that our story would end this way? I didn't...and I think neither did you. Not at that time at least. But you had never been one that was open about your feelings...not even with me. Still - we didn't have any clue how we would turn out - but something in me tells me that somehow you knew...

We have been friends since the first day I met you and your brother. I was just 7, you were 11 and your brother was 10. I was playing in the park with my dog - Scruffy - when you two walked up to me. You were very silent and didn't say anything - but your eyes stared into me...like you were trying to see into my soul. Your brother did the talking and I urged myself to look away from your piercing blue eyes. I couldn't. Somehow you had trapped me. He asked me if I wanted to join the two of you in a game of basketball. I told him, with a shy smile, that I was really bad but you were the first one to say something - the first time I had heard you speak.

"I'll teach you."

That was all you said and I smiled for in that moment I felt that I could trust you... both of you.

After that you went silent again as he introduced you.

"I'm Nathan Scott and this is my big brother Lucas." he introduced and I nodded as I introduced myself.

"I'm Brooke Davis." it was all I could say... I was caught up in your eyes that were still directed to me. We walked over to the river court and we started playing. It didn't take me long to realize that you both were good players. I didn't want to play, to embarrassed that I couldn't play. But you walked up to me, placed your hands on my waist and whispered into my ear what I had to do. I made the shot. You didn't smile but something in your eyes told me that you were happy.

I was the first person that was allowed into your - Scott-brother's - hearts. I don't know exactly why you had did it but I do know that if I could go back I still wouldn't change a thing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was 12 when your uncle Keith died in a horrible car accident. You were 16 and Nathan 15...and I didn't feel like I had the power to comfort you. You avoided me like I had a sickness - not that it was hard to avoid me. You played into the bad boy image that you had created for yourself and I didn't get to see you unless you were on the court - playing for the Ravens. I think you knew I was there...always sitting in the back...always looking at you. Nathan knew it too...and it took him two days before he broke down by me. Two days was all it took for him to take comfort in me. We spent each afternoon together - me and him - and soon he started talking more and more...and we became better friends.

Two months went by and you still didn't talk to me. I didn't know what I had done wrong...I had always been the one person you talked. I was your best friend and you ignored me. I cried myself to sleep at nights...saddened by the fact that you were ignoring me. Nathan had promised me he would talk to you but even he couldn't get through to you. I saw you at school when my mother dropped me off. You were always surrounded by millions of girls. I didn't know if you saw me or not...but one day it got to much for me. You had abandoned me.

Then one night I was onstage - performing for the school's charity concert – I was the main character - when I saw your face in the crowd - staring up at me. I thought I was dreaming...but I knew it couldn't be. I couldn't dream the power that your eyes had over me. You looked at me...your blue eyes dark with emotions that I couldn't read. I finished the play and I could clearly hear your clapping - don't ask me how I knew...I just did. But when I looked over there you weren't there anymore. I walked off the stage - in my mind sure that it was the end of our friendship.

I walked out into the cold night air and I shivered - for the cold outside and inside. I still remember how I suddenly felt the jacket slipping over my shoulders and I looked down as I saw the Ravens jacket hanging loosely over my body. I turned to find you behind me - your eyes piercing my heart. We didn't speak as I slipped my arms into your jacket and closed it - feeling safe with you. You stared at me for a few seconds before you let your arms slide around my waist and I slid my arms around yours. You softly pulled me towards you and we stood there - hugging each other - for a few minutes. You softly placed your head on mine and I knew then and there that we would be fine...no words needed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Two years later it felt like my world was being torn apart. You were graduating...I was right there...sitting in the crowd next to Nathan who held my hand protectively. We looked up at you as they read your name and you walked on stage - your usual cockiness seeping through your walk. If I hadn't been crying I would have been laughing at the fakeness of it all. You weren't the guy that everyone in your school believed you were...only Nathan and I knew the real you. You smiled as you accepted the award for being the best basketball player and happily told everyone that you had been drafted by Duke. Naturally I knew first...but it was still hard to hear you say it out loud. That meant you would be leaving me behind. Your gaze found mine and for a moment you stopped dead in your speech as you looked at me, my tear stained cheeks trembling. You didn't smile...in fact...you didn't show any emotion. But your eyes gave you away. Your eyes told me what you wanted to say so badly. They told me that you would miss me.

A few months later you packed all your things and was ready to move to your new home.

I cried.

For nights on end I cried myself to sleep. But you didn't come to visit me.

No.

In the months after the graduation you didn't come to see me once. Nathan tried his best to convince me that it was cause you were busy but I wiped it all away. I would stare out my window at the park - where we had first met. I would stare at photos but they didn't hold the power that your eyes had over me and it was then - at the tender age of 14 - that I realized that I had fallen in love with you.

It was the night before you had to go that I finally saw you again. I was lying in my bed when I heard the door creak open and you slipped into the dark room - closing the door behind you. I didn't close my eyes...I knew you knew I was awake. You walked over to me, your hands buried deep in your pockets, and I sat up - staring at you. You didn't sit down...nor did you say anything about why you had ignored me...again.

You didn't tell me how you had spent your time debating whether or not to go.

Neither did you tell me how you would run past my house and rage a mental battle of whether you should come in.

Or how you realized that you were in love with me.

No...all these things and more...you didn't tell me that. I wouldn't find all those things out till years later.

Instead...we looked at each other...our eyes communicating for us. I wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. You were such a big mouth at school...that I knew from what Nathan had told me...but with me you were always silent. Like we didn't need words to say what we were feeling. Okay so we did speak but not like Nathan and I talked.

I felt the tears start to burn my eyes and I closed them - never have liked crying in front of you. I didn't open them when I felt the bed tilt to the side as you sat down next to me. You took my hand into yours and I felt a small shock as you softly rubbed it between yours. I couldn't control my tears as I let them fall. I don't exactly know why you did it but the next thing I knew you were sitting on the bed next to me - your back against the headboard of my bed - as you pulled me closer to you. You tenderly kissed my forehead as you whispered that it would be okay. You told me that you would miss me but that I would be in your heart everyday. You called me your best friend and silently both our hearts broke and with that I fell asleep on your chest.

The next morning you were gone and I found a small note on my pillow.

_Always and forever_

That's all it said...those three words were all that you had written to me and I knew it was your way of saying everything would be okay. I rubbed my eyes as I walked to the window and for a moment I could swear I saw you standing in the park - staring up at me. But as I blinked my eyes and looked back at that place you were gone. I would only find out years later that it was really you...that you had needed to see me one last time before you said goodbye.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't hear a lot from you after you moved. I heard bits and pieces about how you were doing from Nathan and of course from the news. It seemed like Duke had crowned you their "it-boy". Hot-shot Scott graced the cover of many newspapers and you were a big hero on the Duke campus...I know cause my cousin's boyfriend went to Duke and he sent me all the clippings with you in. I missed you like crazy but life for me went on...just like it did for you. I met two wonderful girls who became my best friends. I knew you would laugh if you saw me then...how I had changed...and I must admit...I changed after you left.

Haley James was the popular girl. She was in my year and somehow we had become friends through Nathan. She was outgoing and cheerful and well nobody could frown when she was around. She had a magnificent voice that I knew would one day go very far. With her help she persuaded me to join the cheerleading squad.

That's where I met Peyton Sawyer. She wasn't your normal average teenage cheerleader. She was much more deeper and broodier and I wondered what exactly had made her join the squad then. She was very artistic and loved music...something that we had in common.

Soon the three of us became good friends and we were inseparable.

I don't know how it happened but in Nathan's last year - when he was 18 and I was 15 - we decided to test the boundaries that we had together. We started going out - much to the pleasure of both our parents who seemed to have loved the idea of us together. For a while it seemed to work out. He knew I was in love with you and he respected that. He never pushed me to do anything and I loved him for it. I don't know exactly how you found out but you did...and even now I still don't know how you felt about it. A month before Nathan graduated we broke up - deciding we were much better off as best friends. Strange as it was...our going out for 6 months changed nothing between us...we were still Brooke and Nathan...friends for life.

I was at Nathan's graduation with your parents and Haley and Peyton. They held my hand while I cried as I though about me losing another Scott brother. I couldn't stand the thought of losing both of you. I didn't see you standing in the shadows of the trees - watching not only your brother...but me. In fact...no one knew you were even there...except Nathan who saw you as he stood on the stage. But Nathan's facial expression didn't give away that you were there. He looked between me and you and his eyes lightened at the sight of you. But even though I didn't see you...I felt your presence near me. I felt your blue eyes stare at me...but every time I turned and looked I couldn't see you...and by the time I could go looking for you. you had gone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Then at the tender age of 16 I felt - for perhaps the first time in my life - how it felt to lose someone...and know that you could never see them again. My grandfather died very suddenly. I was very close to him - seeing as he was my only living grandfather - and I took his death very badly. I refused to get out of bed and I could never stop the tears from flowing. I sobbed day in and day out. Haley and Peyton visited me but even they couldn't get me to stop. It was Haley who finally called Nathan with the news. She had found his number on my desk and taken it on herself to get him there.

Within hours he was at my side - hugging me to him. But still I didn't stop crying. I finally fell asleep in his arms after two days that he had spent there...he tucked me into bed and I suppose that's when he finally called you. I didn't know he had called you...neither did anyone else...but as I woke up the next morning and started to let the tears well up - I felt two strong arms surrounding my body - pulling me securely to it. I didn't need to turn around to know it was you. I felt your hand softly rub my back in the comforting manner that you were used to. I relaxed into your body as you kissed my head lovingly. I turned to you and was met by your beautiful eyes - the same eyes that I had missed. You smiled at me and it was then that I knew that I would be okay. You let me cry into your chest and you didn't leave my side until I finished crying all my tears - which was three days after you had first arrived.

The morning of the funeral I woke up to find you not there...you had left me again. If it hadn't have been for Haley who had scurried in I would have never got dressed. She, Peyton and Nathan helped me to the funeral. Throughout the whole ceremony I clutched Haley and Nathan's hands in my own. There was no sign of you... not that I had really looked. I hadn't even seen you standing in the back.

At the grave - as the pastor began to pray - I couldn't stop the tears that I had tried to keep inside. I started sobbing...softly at first. It was then that your arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to you. I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine us anywhere else...but I couldn't. I knew I was not taking it well and I knew you knew it too... You laid your head on my shoulder and kissed my neck - right under my ear - before you whispered to me.

_"I love you..."_

I had waited years to hear you say those three words...and there they were. Each one was filled with so much emotion...and I would find out - from Nathan later on in my life - that it had been the first time in your life that you had uttered those words to anyone. Naturally it was not the place and time to ear those words...but something in the way you said them made me feel safe. I let my tears dry as you held me closely. You didn't pressure me to say it back...neither did you pressure me to talk. We were back to the way we had always been...no words necessary.

Days later you had to leave again...us not having have talked about it. We didn't say goodbye...neither did you leave me a note like last time. But this time when I looked out my window I saw you standing in the park...looking at me. I closed my eyes and opened them again...slower than last time...giving you time to walk away...

You were still standing there when I finally opened them...and you were smiling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After you left again we still didn't talk and everyone went back to the way it was before the funeral. I went through my school years and before I knew it I was a senior...18. Yet in two years we still hadn't talked. I talked to Nathan and he told me how you were doing... and the thing I found most interesting is that he never talked about you with any girls. He never said anything about whether you were seeing someone or dating.

Never.

He himself had an on again off again romance with Haley. But still...I didn't hear from you...until one day when I found a letter in my mailbox. It was addressed to me...but it had no return address. I opened it up and found those three words again.

_Always and forever_

I knew it was from you and suddenly I knew what you had meant all those years ago with the letter. You would love me...always and forever. I would love you...always and forever...we would be together...always and forever.

It was the beginning of senior year when Chris Keller asked me out and I said yes. I don't know why I did it...maybe to forget about you...but I let myself enjoy my time with him. He wasn't at all like you. He talked a lot about himself and in fact...he never shut up. It was good for me though...I couldn't spend my years waiting for you...if I wasn't even sure that you were coming. I grew to love him as the year went by and soon it was the prom - ever girls' dream. I hadn't slept with Chris...and I doubted I ever would. In my mind that was a privilege I wanted you to have...on our wedding night.

I made Peyton, Haley and my prom dresses but one day when I got home mine had seemed to vanish and there was no time to make a new one. I wanted a dream dress for my prom. I was in a state...because not even Nathan would help me to go buy another one.

Then one day I got home and found a black Armani bad lying on my bed with a small note attached to it. I opened the bag first and was amazed to see a beautiful one of a kind Armani dress inside. I looked down at the card and tears came to my eyes as I read it.

_If I remember correctly...this is your dream dress you have been dreaming about since you were 7._

_Always and forever._

I didn't even need to see your name to know it was you.

Prom night came all to soon as I walked in - everyone gasping for breath at the sight of my dress. It wasn't a wonder that Chris and I got crowned prom king and queen. I was standing on the stage - looking down at Haley and Peyton- when I felt the crown being placed on my head from behind. I could suddenly feel your presence in the room and I turned to find you behind me - your blue eyes taking in my beauty. Throughout the whole next dance that Chris and I shared I couldn't keep my eyes off of you.

After a while I couldn't see you anymore and I felt sadness in me. Until I felt your soft hand touch mine and I turned to find you standing there - in your tux - smiling at me. You didn't need to ask me for a dance...I knew you wanted to...and as we danced the whole room's eyes were on us. Firstly cause you were the great Lucas Scott. As I placed my arms around your neck you pulled me closer to you and leaned down to my ear.

"I love you..."

You repeated the words that you had said years ago to me at the funeral.

"I love you too..."

I finally said them back to you and you led me out of the building and outside into the fresh air. Then we moved so we were standing in precisely the same way we had been...and you leaned forward and kissed me.

Our first kiss...soft, sweet and filled with love. It ended to soon for my taste and I moved away - trying to get my composure back. Chris's sudden appearance startled me and when I turned back from turning to him - you were gone. The only thing left of you was a small silver chair hanging on one of the roses next to me...where you were standing. I took the chain and slid it over my head and it fell softly onto my chest...near my heart.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Graduation came two months later and I found myself sitting on the stage as the student body president. Brooke smiled at me as she sat next to me on the stage – she was after all the valedictorian and I could see Peyton smile at me to…when she wasn't looking at Jake Jagielski. Chris was there to…in the middle, staring up at me as if I was some kind of trophy he had won. I looked up and I saw Nathan in the crowd…smiling from ear to ear at me. He blew me a silent kiss and I smiled back at him. My parents were there to…as was your mom.

I stood up to make my speech, which I had memorized weeks before and it was perfect…like it always was. I looked into the crowd and smiled at my friends…at my schoolmates…at the people who I knew I would probably never see in my life again.

Then I looked up…and there you were. You didn't wear your sunglasses like you always did whenever somebody caught you on a photo. No…for me…you took them off. As I stood there I realized that you were still that same boy…and I was still that same girl. Your eyes still pierced into my soul…and I didn't want it any other way. You leaned against the tree and stared at me…intent with just watching and listening to me. The speech didn't matter anymore as I saw you smiling at me… I had never seen you smile more than when you were with me. This time…you didn't disappear again. Each time you came back you stayed longer and longer… and you stopped leaving without a word.

After the graduation Haley and I stood laughing as Nathan had trouble with the camera. It had never been his specialty…he was much better at writing. Finally he took our photo and we smiled from happiness. Chris came over and gave me a kiss which I returned half-heartedly. He walked away – probably to one of his friends – when I felt your arms snake around my waist.

"Always and forever…"

You knew that I didn't need to head that to know that it was you. I could tell by your eyes piercing into me. I had known – walking into graduation after prom – that I would be ending things with Chris. I was in love with you…you were my soul mate… but I didn't want to do it then and there…I didn't want to spoil his graduation.

Somehow you didn't mind that I was still seeing Chris…you let me have that piece of my life…you let me have my fun. But I always knew that you were there…watching…waiting. We both knew why we didn't do anything about our love for each other. It was still to complicated for us…the strength of our love… and we both still wanted to live our own lives before we fully committed to each other. That was what it was going to be… we both knew it.

You held me to you and I relaxed into your arms. You smiled at Nathan who gave a smile back before he gave Haley a kiss. At that moment I couldn't help but think how different our relationship was to theirs. They talked to each other 24/7…yet we talked just when it was needed. We were content with just staying in each other's company. It was weird that way…as I looked back on it that day…how in 11 years we had talked less than anyone else but grew closer than anyone could imagine. With us…words weren't needed.

I turned towards you and you took my hands into yours, squeezing them.

"Congratulations…"

Then you were gone again and I knew why…you had a game the next morning…you had to leave to be there in time. Neither one of us knew that that would be the last time we saw each other in years.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I went to Stanford as you finished Duke and went to play for the Lakers…I didn't see you for years…neither did we contact each other. The only time I saw you was on the television when you played…and believe me I watched every single game. Chris and I broke up a week after you left. We stayed friends and he told me that he knew my whole heart was never his. I didn't know it at the time but you watched me to… you watched my art shows and saw the clothes that I designed. You always knew how it was going with me. But still…it was years since we had a face-to-face talk.

I was 21 when I finished my course at Stanford and moved to New York with Peyton. Haley and Nathan had moved closer to us and announced their engagement months after we moved in. I was happy for them…with my whole heart. They were my closest friends…so naturally it felt right for them to be together.

Their engagement party was a month later… I danced happily with Nathan until I felt your soft hand on my arms and you spun me around to you. I smiled into your face…it had been 3 years since I had last seen you face-to-face…3 long hard years in which I missed you every day. We danced for a while before you took me to the side and told me you were retiring…that you were moving to New York. My smile grew bigger as I moved my body closer to yours…closing the small space that was between us. You leaned down and I expected you to kiss my mouth but you didn't…you bent down lower and kissed my neck – on the spot that you had discovered all those years ago.

I sighed into you as you kissed up my neck and to my ear.

"Move in with me…"

I knew it was a question…and you knew I would say yes…you had known it since before you started thinking of the idea. I nodded my head. We never declared ourselves together but everyone knew it was like that… Haley and Nathan had looked at us with smiles on their faces.

I finally couldn't take it anymore as I pulled away and you smiled at me. I stood on my toes and kissed you softly. It was you who deepened the kiss – not that I minded. You slid your tongue into my mouth and our tongues did a little dance. Before long we pulled away – our breathing heavy – and we smiled at each other.

You stared down at me and I noticed your blue eyes piercing into me…just like it had done 11 years ago. I couldn't help a laugh escape my throat and you looked at me with a question in your eyes and I leaned in to you before I answered.

"I love your eyes…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

A year later we were still together. As we lay in the bed – me in your arms – I thought back to how our life had changed…or rather…how it hadn't really changed. You still loved to give me meaningful looks and smiles and I still loved to kiss you whenever I could. We still stuck with "always and forever"… the only difference was that somehow…for some unexplainable reason…we had started talking more. Not that it mattered if we hadn't…I would love you all the same.

At Haley and Nathan's wedding you were the best man and I was the maid of honor. I caught the garter and Haley and Nathan laughed happily as I caught it… they knew then something that I didn't know then. They knew that you were planning to ask me to marry you.

You took me to the park where we had first met – to the river court where you had first touched me. You looked at me – your eyes full of love. You went down on one knee and brought out the ring and I gave a intake of breath as I saw the massive diamond that you had bought me.

"I love you with all my heart…you've always been the girl for me…since that first day that we met you in the park. There has never been anyone else in my life. Not once. You know as well as I do that we are soul mates. I told you I loved you at the funeral…but I've loved you for longer than that. Marry me Brooke Davis…make me the happiest man ever and marry me."

It had been so romantic and I nodded my head as the tears fell down – you placing the ring on my finger. You jumped up and twirled me around as you bended down and kissed me – your own tears mixing with mine. I'd never been happier in my life… you were going to be my husband.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I don't need to tell you the rest do I? The wedding was big yet intimate with all our friends and family there. My father gave me away – like it was tradition – and Haley and Nathan were our maid of honor and best man. We pledged our love to each other. I let my eyes travel down to the dress that I had made for myself. It was white with an undertone of blue…the blue of your eyes. Then I had looked up at you…and we were happy.

A year later we found out that I was pregnant. I was thrilled at the news and I knew that you would be happy to. I was right…you were so thrilled that you phoned everyone and told them the news.

Nine months later our beautiful baby girl – Alexia Scott - was born. I was extremely happy when I noticed that she had your eyes…your soulful eyes that held so many emotions. You were with me all the way…and you were the first to hold our daughter.

A year later I was surprised to find out that I was pregnant again. This time with a baby boy – Ryan Scott. He had my eyes but your hair and he was silent like you were.

We were our own little family…we were happy.

So I write this to you now…my dear dear husband…as I sit from your children keeping me awake. This pregnancy is a bit worse than my last two…probably because I'm carrying twins. A boy and a girl. I'm glad we've decided on names already… I can't wait till Nathan and Kate are born…I might get a bit sleep then.

I can't believe Nathan used our love story in his novel...and that it became a best seller!

Even more unbelievable is the choice of name!

Piercing Blue Eyes

I think it fits well...

I love you Lucas Scott…

Love

Brooke Scott


End file.
